civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
John E. Bendix
|died= |placeofbirth= on board the steamer "Sarah" |placeofdeath= New York City, New York |placeofburial= Green-Wood Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brevet Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} John E. Bendix (August 28, 1818 – October 8, 1877) was an officer in the Union Army during the American Civil War who commanded two different New York regiments and then a brigade of infantry in Army of the Potomac in the Eastern Theater. He survived a serious wound at the Battle of Fredericksburg in December 1862. He was noted as a prolific recruiter and organizer, and after the war, as a general, he helped organize the postbellum state militia that later became the New York Guard. Biography Bendix was born in between the United States and Canada, on board the "Sarah," one of the first steamers that navigated St. Lawrence River. His parents (who were natives of Germany, returned to their native land soon after their son's birth and educated the boy in the common schools. While yet in his teens, young Bendix returned to the U.S. and settled in New York City, where he learned the trades of pattern maker and machinist. He joined the 9th New York State Militia in 1847 as a private. He was appointed as the lieutenant colonel of the 11th New York State Militia in October 1859. He became a prominent member of the New York City Freemasonry movement.[http://library.morrisville.edu/local_history/sites/gar_post/bendix-7.html The New York Times, October 9, 1877], adapted from Sue Greenahgen's webpage for Bendix. Retrieved 2008-09-14 Following the outbreak of the American Civil War in 1861, Bendix organized the 7th New York Infantry and was appointed as its first colonel. He resigned that position soon after the Battle of Big Bethel and became the colonel of the 10th New York Infantry (the "National Zouaves") in September 1861, serving at Fort Monroe in Virginia over the winter. In May, he was part of an expedition against Confederate forces at Norfolk, Virginia. During the 1862 Peninsula Campaign, he suffered a painful ankle wound during the Seven Days Battles. Later that same year, he participated in the battles of Second Bull Run, Antietam, Fredericksburg, as well as several engagements of the intervening campaigns. Bendix was carried from the battlefield at Fredericksburg after suffering a serious wound in the neck from a shell fragment during the assault on Confederate entrenchments on Marye's Heights. He returned home to New York City on a leave of absence. He rejoined his regiment in January 1863, and assumed command of the 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division of the II Corps. He remained in command until April 28, when the 10th New York was ordered home to be mustered out of the service. Bendix then was heavily involved in helping recruit and train new soldiers for other New York units. He was promoted to the brevet rank of brigadier general dating from March 1865.Appleton's Cyclopedia of American Biography Retrieved 2008-09-14 Bendix organized the Third Regiment (Bendix Zouaves) in November 1865. He retired from the service in 1871 and died in New York City six years later at the age of 59. He is buried in Green-Wood Cemetery in Brooklyn. Retrieved 2008-09-14 New York Post #402 of the Grand Army of the Republic was named for General Bendix.New York G.A.R. Posts Retrieved 2008-09-14 See also *List of American Civil War generals References Notes Category:Union Army generals Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:People from New York City Category:American people of German descent Category:Burials at Green-Wood Cemetery Category:1818 births Category:1877 deaths